


in the middle

by cestlabee



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlabee/pseuds/cestlabee
Summary: "I like you, and I loved him, We could all be the best kind of friends"
Relationships: Jon Favreau/Jon Lovett/Tommy Vietor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41
Collections: Crooked Secret Santa 2019





	in the middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persuna/gifts).

> happy holidays Tish! i hope this little gift of tommyjonjon being absolutely enamored with each other brings you joy and warmth this holiday season xoxo


End file.
